


Jolly Roger

by Rose_1444



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_1444/pseuds/Rose_1444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Rumple and Bell are throw by Zelenas portal instand of Emma and Hook. Do you imagine that? I am! It is part 3. Bell meet famous captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jolly Roger

She walks into the tavern near the docks. The tavern was full of different people. It give her a job to stretch up to the bar without someone somehow bump.  
The man behind the bar look at her with raise eyebrows.

"What's so beautiful lady doing in my tavern?"  
She is step closer.

"I need some information,"

"Information is expensive, my dear do you have money?" The barman look her over from head to toe. "If we can not handle it differently," he laugh.

"The money I dont have, but I know the position of a treasure," That it is already turn more men standing at the bar. Except for one, who hid his face in shadow.

"Treasure say, love?" Bell groan in the spirit, the only one who did not want to come across was he or Regina. Hook is dres all in black as remebere seeing him for the first time. She honestly did not understand what Emma sees at him.  
"Maybe I 'll give the information to you," Hook move to Bell and look at her. Not a bit she does not like that his smug smile. "If you tell me, where is the treasure."

"I do not know if it'you be enough for that. Treasure is not in this realm. "

"In that case we could talk somewhere else. Come with me to the my ship. "Hook look her in the eye significantly. Then he take her hand and literally drag her out. She dosnt not resist because she saw that behind them the man, who was hiding in the shadows in a pub. Something tell her that it he is an ally. Together they come aboard the Jolly Roger.

"I would go willingly, it was not necessary."

"So where is the treasure?"

"It is in this realm, and it is not easy to get there. But I think that you could do it. Maybe. Of course I want something for it. I need magic beans. "

"So it's in a realm where we can get only with magic beans ...."

"You do not understand me, captain, I want beans for my own buisnes."

Hook at her searchingly and come closer. He is smiling.  
"Okay We have a deal! Let s enjoy some fun .... boat, waves, warm sea air and we are alone ..... "He grab her hand.

Bell act without thinking. With his other hand she slap him to the face.

"Anyway, would you still might like it."   
"Maybe you change your mind when you here with us a little stay."

"Let me go!" Bell defied. "You'll regret it!" They were just a few steps from the main mast. She does not know how he manag it so quickly soon find themselves tied at the mast.

"The only thing I'll regret, it's that I did maybe drank more than I should." Hook laugh and disappear below deck.

Bell for a moment be alone. She is trying to catch a glimpse of who comes along the pier to the ship. Then her drench hot, because she know very vulgar song that sing sailors. It must be a crew!  
Men are really returning to the ship.

"Oh captain have new girl."

"Screw you!" Bell was determine to keep going even in this situation.

"Sweetheart, maybe we should teach you manners." One man laugh more. The first man walk to Bell.

"You should give it up, I can call for help."

 They just laughed.  
"You can call for help never comes." Added another man and laugh.

"Rumple come!"

"Rumplestkin? Well we are sure the capitain will like that." They laug again.

One of the men touch her cheek. She turn away.  
"This will be fun,"

"Rumplestislkin! Rumple ... ..! "She shout. "Rumplestiskin!"

"We are sail!" There is a very familiar voice. Bell smil to herself. Dark one stand at the helm of the ship. Several men could flee just see him, others ran to the helm. They want stop him. Above all this confusion is carrying voice. "Captain! Captain! There's a crocodile! "

From below deck ran up the captain. But he only tuch his sword.

Rumplestislkin perform simple gesture and disappear.

Men head by Hook begin to look around the ship. "Find the damned crocodile and someone tell me where did he come from ?!"

"She called him Captain," said Mr. Smee and threw his head to the woman tied to the mast.  
"But ..." Hook move to Bell. "I should thank you, finally get my revenge to a crocodile."

"I'm sorry." Bell smile and looked up at him. She screame really does not know what posses her. "You captain never kill Rumplestislkin he always be better than you. A better person and even a better man than you! He never would have tried to kill you, like you did it! And because of you I lost my nemories! Pounce on someone from behind! You are a coward! "

"You should not drink so much." He grinn.

Bell about to continue when she fell her envelop by magic. She look around. A place where they are she recognize immediately. Dark Castle!

"It's time for the truth, dearie."   
Dark one rescue her. Again.


End file.
